A Thousand Years
by XxChibiEmoVampirexX
Summary: Logan and Kendall finally get married. A songfic dedicated to my twin. Slash! Kogan!


**This is for my Kogan twin who deserves this since she puts up with my constant Kames argument against her Kogan argument. FYI: Neither of us wins xD We come to a silent mutual agreement with each other. **

**Well, I hope she enjoys this as much as you all do. :3 **

**Disclaimers: I don't own the song 'Thousand Years' by Christina Perri or do I own any of the Big Time Rush boys…but I wouldn't mind owning James or Carlos ;D**

**Enjoy!**

_Hearts beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer…_

Logan looked in the mirror as his long-timed friend James Diamond fretted over his hair, and telling him how beautiful he looked. But all Logan could hear was his heart beat pounding against his rib cage. He was so nervous, but yet he was happy.

Colors of the sunlight from his bridal room window seemed to stream in, mixing in with the flowers and streamers decorating the room. The excited whispers amongst the bridesmaids floated around the room as they all watched James finish up with Logan.

One final spray of hair spray, and James was finished. The brunette smiled at his handiwork and leaned down to whisper in Logan's ear, "You're gorgeous, Logan…You'll make Kendall a happy husband."

Logan smiled, and blushed as he placed his hand over the other that was in his lap. He's heard that phrase from the tall brunette for the past four months since Kendall proposed to him, but it still never seemed to break down his doubts. Would he be a good husband to Kendall? Will their marriage even last a month or even a day? Logan didn't have these answers, and that's what scared him the most.

Logan sighed pushing down his doubts once again before he looked at the mirror, and smiled at James, "I'm ready." James grinned, and nodded ushering the bridesmaids out along with Logan.

They placed the white veil over his face, and gave him the bouquet. Chrysanthemum and Aster flowers bunched up in his hands, the flower of their birth months. Logan could feel the tall-tale signs of pre-wedding jitters, and bit his lower lip as he stood there with his best friend waiting for him.

"Logan, you okay?" Logan looked up from the beautiful flowers, and at James who was waiting so patiently on him. He took a deep breath, and linked his arm with James's before he nodded. "Yeah…I'm okay, just have pre-wedding jitters."

James smiled, and leaned down to kiss the top of Logan's head, "Don't worry, dude. You'll be fine." Logan smiled, and nodded before he looked towards the twin oak doors which hid away his future. "Okay…Open it." James nodded, and pushed open the doors.

Logan held onto James's arm a bit tighter as the violinists began to play, and everyone stood up to look at him as they started to walk down the aisle. But when Kendall turned towards him, everyone seemed to fade away and all who remained was Logan and Kendall.

Logan felt himself get lost in those forest green eyes, and all his doubts just whisk away. He felt himself grip tighter onto James's arm, and onto the bouquet of flowers. Just one step closer…He was almost there.

_Time stands still. Beauty is all he is. I will be brave; I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer…_

When Kendall heard the doors open, he felt his heart stop. Time seemed to stand still as he turned, and saw the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Logan all in white with a white veil to cover up his beautiful face, and a burst of color exploding from the flowers he held so close to his chest.

He was beautiful, absolutely flawless like an angel sent for just Kendall and Kendall alone.

Finally Logan was here in front of him, in all his beauty as Kendall lifted the veil from his face. As he looked into Logan's soft brown eyes, all he felt was the fears dripping away from his body. He had to be brave, and not let anything take away the angel that stood before him.

He took Logan's hands into his own, and smiled as the priest began. "We are gathered here today to unite Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight in holy matrimony. Before we begin, the couple has written their own vows that they will now read to each other."

Kendall smiled, and looked away from the priest to Logan. It was their time, and he knew every breath, and every hour of his life had come to this moment right here and he wasn't gonna let it slip away from him this easily.

They were one step closer to becoming one.

_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more._

Kendall took a deep breath, and held Logan's hands to his heart, "Logan…for as long as I can remember, I have loved you. I have waited for you for as long as I can remember. And through all the challenges I have gone through, I still believed I would find you. I truly believe time has brought you to me for as long as I have waited for you, and for as long as I have loved you and for how long I will love you for the years to come. Logan, you are my one true love and I will do anything to protect our love so that even through death we will still be together."

Kendall smiled, and kissed Logan's hands as he looked at his crying angel. He knew Logan was crying with joy and love but even if that was the case, Kendall still had the urge to wipe away the tears and kiss them away. But sadly, that had to wait.

The priest smiled, and looked at Logan, "And you, Logan."

Logan smiled, and wiped away the tears before he looked into Kendall's everlasting green eyes, "Kendall…from our first glance to our first exchanging of words, I knew you weren't just a passing stranger. You were special. Even if you didn't know it at the time, you held my heart and my attention for as you know is hard to do. You were my strength when I was weak, my muse when I needed to write a song and my inspiration to go one step beyond. Without you, I wouldn't be a successful doctor or even here. Kendall Knight, you are my past, present and I can't wait for what God has in store for us in the future."

Logan smiled, and squeezed Kendall's hands to spread more love onto the tallest of the couple. The priest smiled, "Those were beautiful, now for the exchanging of the rings." Kendall then turned, and took the rings from his best man Carlos who had a soft smile on his face for his two best friends.

"Now, Kendall, repeat after me. I, Kendall Knight," "I, Kendall Knight," "Take this ring," "Take this ring," "As a token of my love to you, Logan Mitchell," "As a token of my love to you, Logan Mitchell," "I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am," "I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." Kendall slipped the simple silver band onto Logan's ring finger as Logan whispered the response to Kendall.

"I, Logan Mitchell, will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

The priest nodded, and watched as Logan lifted the ring to Kendall's finger repeating the same phrase as Kendall had along with the same response that Logan had to Kendall.

"Now, Kendall, do you take Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" "I do…" "And do you, Logan, take Kendall to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" "I do…"

"Well, with the power vested in me and the state of Minnesota, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."

The once quiet room erupted into applause, as the couple grinned at each other and kissed each other deeply sealing their love and marriage into one single passionate kiss.

_One step closer…One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

Kendall held his new husband close to his body as he swayed to the sound of the music that filled the room, and closed his eyes as he let Logan's warmth over take his entire system.

He kissed Logan's forehead, and whispered soft words of love and intimacy to his husband as the lights grew dim around them making them feel like the only ones in the room.

Slowly, the song started to die down and the lights started to come back up slowly as Logan and Kendall opened their eyes. They both looked at each other in the eyes, before they leaned forward and shared a soft kiss on the dance floor alone.

As the floor started to fill up with people, Kendall gently started to drag Logan away from the others. He pulled the smaller brunette outside and held him close to his body making Logan blush. "K-Kendall, we're being rude to our guests..." "I don't care…I just want you all to myself right now…"

Logan blushed, and sighed as he hugged his husband back, gently nuzzling his face into his neck, "But you'll get to have me all to yourself all the time…" "Then let me be selfish for just this moment…" Kendall replied softly, and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

He pulled back, and looked into Logan's soft brown eyes before he leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. Logan blushed, and kissed his husband back, feeling his heart skip a beat every time he felt Kendall's lips caress his own.

Even though they've been together for almost two years now, and were now married, Logan could now tell that Kendall's kisses were never gonna stop making his heart skip. They both pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes before they broke into soft smiles.

"I love you, Kendall Knight…" "I love you, Logan Mitchell…" Logan smiled, blushing softly before he kissed Kendall softly on the lips. Logan then looked up at the sky, and noticed one star close to the moon. It was Venus, the planet of love and passion.

"Look, Kendall…" Logan pointed towards the star, making his husband look too. "Make a wish…" Logan whispered softly, and closed his eyes before he opened them to see his blonde husband staring at him.

Logan blushed, and looked down shyly, "D-Did you make your wish?" Kendall smiled, and leaned forward to whisper in Logan's ear, "Why make a wish that has already come true?" Logan gasped softly, and blushed heavily before he pulled into a deep passionate kiss.

When the kiss was broken, Logan's eyes fluttered open to look up into Kendall's sparkly green ones. "What did you wish for, Logie?" Logan then smiled, and pressed a finger to his lips. "I can't say it or it won't come true…"

Kendall pouted, and sighed before rolling his eyes at his stubborn husband, "Fine, I didn't wanna know what the wish was anyway." Logan giggled as Kendall puffed out his cheeks, and looked to the side as if he was mad at the young genius.

Suddenly the doors to the church opened up to show James, and Carlos, "Kendall, Logan come on! It's time to cut the cake!" Kendall smiled, and nodded before he started to walk into the church but stopped when his husband wasn't following him.

"Logan, you coming?" "Yeah, just give me a minute." Kendall smiled, and nodded before he followed his friends into the church. Logan smiled after them, before he looked up at Venus. He smiled, going over his wish in his head.

'I wish Kendall and I last for a thousand years and for even a thousand more…' He smiled, and turned on his heel running off towards the church, his friends and most importantly his future with his husband Kendall.

**Sucky ending is sucky…but I couldn't think of a way to end this! So, good news! I have decided to make a small sequel to this fic, but it's going to be a Jarlos point of view of Kendall and Logan's marriage.**

**Also, sorry about the whole marriage ceremony…I got confused on what comes next and such lol. I had to look up so much stuff for this fic it's not even funny :33**

**Well, anyway I better be going off to bed before my mom or aunt wake up to find me on the laptop this late.**

**As always, au revior my little biscuits till next time! :3**


End file.
